


blood moon

by GayKravitz



Series: fictober18 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fictober 2018, Gen, Vampire AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKravitz/pseuds/GayKravitz
Summary: Stan forgets something important.





	blood moon

**Author's Note:**

> for fictober 2018!!

Stan watched his brother with wary eyes. His hands were twitching and shaking, his chest almost heaving. Ford licked his lips as he stared up at the ceiling, his pale skin almost glowing in the light.

Stan shifted on the couch and cleared his throat. Ford’s head jerked faster than he’d ever seen him move, his eyes on him now and not the sky. “Ford, you okay?” He looked ready to rip apart anything that was alive- which thankfully, Stan wasn’t.

Ford quickly glanced up again and hissed softly, his sharp fangs coming into view. Stan crossed his arms as Ford ran his tongue over his teeth before looking Stan in the eyes. His pupils were blown wide, a small ring of dark red surrounding the black voids that almost shimmered in the direct moonlight.

“Can-“ Ford swallowed, bringing a hand to his chest. “Can you feel this?”

Stan’s brow furrowed. “Feel what?”

Ford looked down at his free hand, his other one fisting in his shirt. He was shaking. “This… hunger. This- this rush of... endorphins. I feel alive again. I feel- I feel…” He trailed off, his eyes glazing over as he stared up again.

Stan gave him a confused look before he saw where his brother was standing. He was in a direct moonbeam, the light was a pale red. Ford’s breathing was labored and intense, sweat dripping down his icy skin. “Ah, shit.” Stan muttered.

“Stanley,” Ford said softly, not taking his eyes off of the window in the ceiling. “Come hunting with me.”

“What, like, for deer?” Stan asked nervously, standing and inching toward his brother.

Ford shook his head. “No, not deer.”

Stan took a couple steps forward, right next to the beam of moonlight, breathing in as a heavy rush hit him- like his non-existent blood had all rushed to his head. He shook it a little, blinking heavily. “What, then?”

“Human.” Ford whispered. “It would be so easy to lure one out of the town. They’re so… weak. So puny. Mortal. We could feed on them all! We would be unstop-“

While he was talking, Stan took a deep breath and held it as he grabbed Ford’s jacket and yanked him from the beam of light, both of them falling to the floor from the suddenness of the action. Stan heaved from the rush and loss of the unyielding power, clenching and unclenching his fists as he slowly got to his hands and knees.

“Stan? Stan, what happened?!” Ford’s voice cut through the haziness, and Stan grimaced.

“Fuckin’... ugh, I should’ve been paying attention…” Stan groaned as he stood with Ford’s help. “Damn blood moon. Don’t- Don’t stand in the light.”

“What?” Ford glanced behind him at the flood of pale red light on the floor. “Blood moon?”

“It’s a vampire thing.” Stan confirmed, letting go of Ford. “Do you remember anything from the past five minutes?”

Ford pursed his lips and shook his head. “No, just… a feeling of power. Invincibility. And hunger.”

Stan nodded and frowned. “Typical blood moon shit. Damn, I shoulda remembered it was tonight. That could’ve gone real bad, Sixer.”

Ford stared at the window in the ceiling and nodded. It was quiet for a moment as they studied the red light, before Ford scoffed. “Since when did we get a sky light?”


End file.
